Soirée Fondue
by SoleilBreton
Summary: crack!fic Pendant une soirée fondue, on donne des gages. Toutes sortes de gages. L'un d'entre eux ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu. IronFrost


_**Discuter avec Obviously Enough a cet incroyable effet de me faire imaginer n'importe quoi. Le principe d'une crack!fic c'est de ne pas se prendre au sérieux, donc : En joie !**_

* * *

 **Soirée Fondue**

Loki fixa la couverture du magazine lu par la femme assise en face de lui. Sa curiosité piquée, il tendit la main et lui arracha le périodique des mains.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il. Je vais vous le rendre. »

La femme, trop surprise pour répliquer, le regarda feuilleter rapidement les pages de papier glacé, avant d'en arracher quelques unes, celles qui l'intéressaient, puis de lui rendre.

« Merci beaucoup.

\- De … de rien, balbutia-t-elle, avant de se réfugier derrière le magazine pour ne pas avoir à regarder son vis-à-vis si étrange. »

Loki plia consciencieusement les trois pages délicatement arrachées et les rangea dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il attendrait d'être rentré chez lui avant de soupirer devant les photos particulièrement attrayante d'un certain milliardaire, play-boy, génie, philanthrope.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était à son tour de passer au bac, pour un soin des cheveux à base d'huile de pépin de raisin. Les combats lui donnaient le cheveu sec et cassant, c'était infernal.

* * *

« Il faisait meilleur au Soudan ! Se plaignit Clint en arrivant à l'étage commun de la Tour Avengers.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, râla Natasha en retirant sa veste. La température n'est même pas négative.

\- Zéro, c'est pas positif non plus ! Geignit Clint encore une fois. En plus, le vent est super froid.

\- T'es une petite nature pigeon, se moqua Tony. Mais t'as raison. C'est la saison. Enfin.

\- La saison de quoi ? Demanda le pigeon en question.

\- Des soirées fromage fondu. Ça fait deux jours que j'ai envie d'une fondue. Est-ce que cela tente quelqu'un ? »

Il fallut expliquer ce qu'était la fondue à Thor, mais globalement, tous les Avengers furent partant. Tony ordonna à JARVIS de faire livrer le nécessaire, appareil, piques, fromage et pain, pour le soir-même.

« J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous donner des gages ! S'exclama le milliardaire. »

De nouveau, il fallut expliquer à Thor pourquoi, on donnait des gages pendant une soirée fondue.

C'est avec envie et appétit que les Avengers se mirent autour de la table, à dix-neuf heures pile, autour d'un large appareil à fondue. JARVIS avait bien fait les choses, et avait commandé toutes sortes de pains, allant du pain brioché au pain complet, en passant par la baguette à la française.

Le premier à perdre son bout de pain dans le fromage fut Clint, qui poussa un gémissement pitoyable.

« J'ai plein d'idées de gages pour toi moineau ! Se délectait Tony avec un sourire peu rassurant. J'ai tout prévu ! Alors le gage de notre piaf préféré, sera de manger des insectes ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Clint lançait un regard dégoûté à une assiette contenant quelques vers de farine, goût paprika disait l'emballage.

« Dis-toi que c'est pour une mission vitale pour la survie des États-Unis, lui glissa Natasha sans compassion. »

Évidemment, Tony enregistra les grimaces de Clint alors qu'il mangeait les larves grillées. Il eut un ou deux haut-le-corps, mais finit par en avaler trois, avant que le reste de la tablée de soit satisfaite.

« Techniquement, dit Bruce très tranquillement en plongeant un bout de pain de seigle dans le fromage, les vers ne sont pas des insectes. »

Clint lança un regard purement meurtrier à Tony qui éclata de rire.

« Ne le prend pas mal pigeon, ricana-t-il. Ta tête sur ces vidéos vaut tout l'or du monde.

\- Ris tant que tu le peux Stark, menaçant Clint. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Steve de perdre son pain. Il poussa un soupir de fin du monde, et se tourna vers Stark.

« J'ai dit que j'avais des idées, pas que vous n'aviez pas le droit de participer, fit-il à la cantonade.

\- Moi, j'ai une idée, sourit Natasha. Steve doit échanger ses habits avec Thor.

\- Mais, je n'ai pas perdu moi, se plaignit l'Ase.

\- Allez, ça va être drôle ! Encouragea Clint. »

Le déshabillage fit baver du monde, Natasha en tête, mais plus surprenant, Tony n'était pas loin en quantité de salive coulée.

« Franchement Stark, tu baiserais vraiment tout ce qui bouge ? Demanda crûment Natasha.

\- C'est pas sympa pour Pepper, rétorqua Bruce

\- Déjà, laissez mon ex en dehors de ça, ensuite, je baise tout ce qui est baisable et consentant. L'un de vous l'est ? »

Thor répondit qu'il n'était pas ergi, mais merci pour la proposition, et Steve prit une teinte rouge brique, assez peu seyante.

Thor était un peu plus grand que Steve, si bien que les coutures du t-shirt déjà assez moulant du Capitaine des Avengers, étaient soumises à rude épreuve, mais tinrent bon. De l'autre côté, Steve ne flottait pas dans les vêtements de Thor, mais on sentait qu'ils n'avaient pas été faits pour lui. Ce n'étaient que la tunique et le pantalon de cuir, mais il faisait échappé d'une reconstitution historique, ce qui était hilarant.

Tony prit beaucoup de photos, faisant des commentaires peu intelligents, se contentant d'asticoter les deux hommes, ce qui les irritait doucement. Steve en vint à promettre à Tony ' _qu'il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir_ ' quand il aurait un gage, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague d'hilarité chez le milliardaire.

Clint perdit à nouveau un morceau de pain, et cette fois, Tony fut gentil, en lui imposant de finir chacune de ses phrases par 'cui cui'. Puis le milliardaire décida que le repas n'était pas assez _fun_ , et sortit du vin blanc et des verres.

Quand Bruce perdit un morceau de pain, il y eut un blanc, personne ne voulant réveiller Grand et Vert pendant la soirée. Bruce fut obligé de les encourager, pour que Tony, qui, admettons-le, était celui qui prenait cette histoire de gage le plus au sérieux, lui ordonne de passer une demi-heure, le bras droit attaché à la personne à sa droite, c'est-à-dire, lui-même. Pour une raison que personne de comprenait, Tony semblait ravi d'être attaché ainsi à Bruce, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'aperçoive qu'ainsi, il essayait de faire perdre un autre bout de pain à Bruce, qui se mit à manger de la main gauche.

Natasha marmonna que ce n'était pas avec ce genre de comportement qu'il allait faire disparaître la mention 'autodestructeur' de son dossier, mais elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, son pain venant de glisser sournoisement du pic qu'elle tenait pourtant d'une main de maître.

« Pour notre espionne russe préférée, lança Tony, cul-sec de vodka. »

Il sortit une bouteille du congélateur, un shooter, et tendit le tout à Natasha.

« Tu aurais pu faire plus difficile, dit-elle suspicieuse.

\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas tout ! Se réjouit Tony. Regarde bien dans la bouteille. »

En effet, la bouteille de vodka renfermait un petit scorpion, décoloré à cause de l'alcool à quarante degré. Natasha fit sa tête de tueuse, concentrée à l'extrême, pour verser un peu du liquide dans le shooter, sans que le scorpion ne tombe dedans. Puis l'avala sans sourciller.

« J'ai pas trouvé avec une araignée, riait Tony beaucoup trop content de ses petits tours envers ses camarades Avengers. »

Natasha se rallia à la motion 'se venger de Tony' dont Clint et Steve étaient les fondateurs.

Quand Thor perdit son bout de pain, il essaya de faire valoir qu'il avait déjà fait son gage en avance, mais Tony ne voulut rien savoir. Avec un grand sourire, il lui imposa de l'appeler Maître pendant le reste de la soirée. Thor ouvrit la bouche, outré. Il était Prince que diable !

Clint marmonna que Tony n'était pas certain de finir la soirée en vie et qu'à ce rythme quand il perdrait son pain dans la fondue, tout le monde allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Cui cui.

Le fromage descendait doucement dans l'appareil, et le pain, malgré les différents gages, était mangé à bonne allure. Tous n'attendaient qu'une chose. Un faux mouvement de la part de Tony. Il y eut quelques gages mineurs, proposés par d'autres membres de l'équipe. Steve dût faire un nœud de cravate avec des gants de ski, chose qu'il réussit plutôt bien. Bruce dût parler comme Yoda, ce qui ravit Tony au plus haut point, maintenant qu'il n'était plus attaché à son Science Bro. Il lui posait toutes sortes de questions, pour entendre Bruce dire des choses comme :

« Tony, si comme ça tu continues, Grand et Vert bientôt apparaîtra. »

Thor évitait très sérieusement de s'adresser au milliardaire pour éviter de l'appeler Maître, mais celui-ci le taquinait souvent, l'empêchant de mener son action muette à bien.

Et quand, alors que personne n'y croyait plus, Tony perdit son pain dans l'appareil, tous se tournèrent vers lui, une lueur mécontente dans les yeux. Oups.

« Je propose un gage qui ne s'applique pas maintenant, cui cui, dit Clint déterminé.

\- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Natasha. Qui a une idée ?

\- Moi, mais pas sûr que ça plaise à tout le monde, cui cui, continua Clint. La prochaine fois que Loki attaquera, Tony devra lui faire du rentre-dedans. Cui cui.

\- Pourquoi To … euh Maître devra-t-il rentrer dans mon frère ? Il risque de se blesser. Loki est plus fort que lui, même avec son armure, intervint Thor.

\- Thor, dit Bruce. Du rentre-dedans, des avances sexuelles cela signifie.

\- Oh, fit l'Ase. D'accord.

\- D'accord ? S'étrangla Tony. Tu es d'accord pour que j'aille draguer ton petit frère ?

\- Mon frère fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, du moment que cela ne cause de tort à personne. »

Tony regarda chacun des Avengers.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez que j'aille faire des avances à un super-vilain ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant d'être peureux, ricana Steve. Tout le monde sait que Loki ne cherche pas à nous tuer, mais juste à nous agacer.

\- Et puis, on fait plus moche, sourit Natasha.

\- Bon, puisque la vindicte populaire a parlé, j'irai à l'échafaud la tête haute, déclara Tony d'un ton pédant. Quelqu'un veut de la vodka au scorpion ? »

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine, Loki n'avait pas donné signe de vie, si bien que Tony espérait fortement que ses camarades de combat avaient oublié cette histoire idiote de gage. Mais quand un matin de décembre, New-York se réveilla sous une neige rouge et or, et qu'ils reçurent un appel de Fury leur indiquant que Loki se trouvait en haut d'un immeuble à contempler son œuvre, les Avengers se retournèrent vers Tony avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le milliardaire soupira et alla enfiler son armure ainsi que quelques vêtements chauds. Puis, il s'envola, seul dans un premier temps, pour accomplir son gage.

Il trouva Loki exactement à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Fury. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas de vert, mais du noir et argent, tranchant singulièrement dans le rouge et or ambiant qu'il avait contribué à créer. Tony se fit la réflexion qu'en effet, le Dieu du Chaos était un beau spécimen, avant de se poser à quelques mètres de lui. Il tenait à accomplir son gage, mais il n'était pas encore suicidaire. Pas complètement.

« Salut chéri, fit Tony en retirant le masque de son armure. C'est gentil d'avoir décoré New-York de mes couleurs, mais mon anniversaire est en mai, pas en décembre.

\- Avez-vous bu Stark ? Demanda suspicieusement Loki.

\- Je sais que c'est mon genre trésor, mais pas aujourd'hui. Que dirais-tu de laisser la neige tranquille, et d'aller te réchauffer avec moi. Je connais quelques techniques qui donnent vraiment chaud. »

L'air complètement perdu de Loki était impayable. Certain que le Dieu n'allait pas l'attaquer dans l'immédiat, Tony se rapprocha, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« A moins que te rouler dans la neige soit ton truc. Mais je ne garantis pas mes performances dans un environnement glacé.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, Stark, gronda Loki. »

A la grande surprise de Tony, Loki avait l'air en colère et … blessé. Néanmoins, il en remit une couche.

« Si tu as la migraine, ce n'est pas grave, mon sucre d'orge. Je te ferai un massage. Ça te dit, un massage ? J'ai une huile géniale, comestible qui … »

Tony ne put pas finir sa phrase, car Loki s'approcha et prit son visage en tenaille dans une main. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient dans un endroit inconnu de Tony, sans son armure.

« Merde, jura-t-il. On est où là ? Tu nous as téléporté ? J'hésite à te demander de me renvoyer chez moi ou à m'expliquer comment ça marche.

\- Est-ce que cela vous amuse ? Siffla Loki furieusement.

\- Seules les choses amusantes m'amusent. De quoi parle-t-on ?

\- De vos piètres tentatives de fraternisation. Est-ce que vous payer ma tête vous amuse ?

\- Oh, ça ? En fait, euh, j'ai un peu honte, mais oui, ça m'a amusé. C'était pas prévu. Surtout que vu comment j'ai énervé les autres, ce gage n'aurait pas dû être amusant. Mais, hey, je suis Tony Stark. Je fais feu de tout bois … j'imagine. »

Tony interrompit sa logorrhée quand il vit l'expression purement colérique et blessée de Loki.

« Un gage ? Vous me harcelez sexuellement pour un gage ? »

Des étincelles de magie crépitèrent au bout des doigts du Jötunn.

« Euh, oui, désolé, grimaça Tony. C'était très inapproprié. J'en suis navré. Mais c'est parce que j'ai fait mangé des vers à Clint, et que j'ai forcé ton frère à m'appeler Maître pendant une soirée. Et que j'ai fait boire de la vodka au scorpion à Natasha, et …

\- Vous avez forcé Thor à quoi ? S'étonna Loki avant d'éclater de rire. »

Cela contrastait tellement avec l'état de rage précédent que Tony ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou inquiet.

« Oh, Anthony Stark, l'homme le plus imprévisible des Neuf Royaumes. Merci pour cette image délectable.

\- Euh, de rien. Je peux partir maintenant ?

\- Non, répondit Loki sèchement. Vous avez été parfaitement odieux, et je demande réparation de votre part.

\- C'est que, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire aujourd'hui. Comme par exemple, rassurer mes coéquipiers sur mon état de santé.

\- Vous pourrez le faire après, quand vous aurez fait amende honorable auprès de ma personne.

\- D'accord, tenta Tony en croisant les doigts pour ne pas finir en ingrédients pour potions louches. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Ce que vous avez promis, répondit Loki avec un sourire carnassier. Il me semble que vous avez parlé d'un massage si par malheur je ne me sentais pas en forme. Voyez-vous, un petit milliardaire, play-boy, génie et philanthrope a pourri ma journée, et je me sens tendu. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

« T'es … t'es sérieux ?

\- Absolument Anthony, ronronna Loki. Voyez-vous, j'ai cette huile de fleur, qui sent incroyablement bon, et qui aidera j'en suis sûr, à dénouer toutes les tensions de mon corps. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'est pas comestible.

\- Ah, c'est dommage, euh, je veux dire c'est bien. Bien. J'aime l'odeur des fleurs, balbutia le pauvre héros sans armure. »

Loki, son sourire de fauve collé au visage, poussa Tony vers une chambre. Le Dieu ferma la porte, sortit un petit flacon d'une commode, et retira son armure et sa tunique d'un claquement de doigt. Tony déglutit en voyant le torse finement musclé, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la musculature lourde de Thor, la peau blanche qui semblait tendre et douce.

« Un problème _Anthony_ , ronronna Loki en lui tendant le petit flacon.

\- Je … euh … non, non tout va bien, balbutia-t-il.

\- Bien, très bien. »

Loki s'allongea sur le lit, et Tony mit quelques secondes avant de deviner que c'était maintenant qu'il devait masser le Dieu, comme il l'avait proposé quelques instants plus tôt. Il vitupéra contre ses coéquipiers pendant un court instant, puis se mit à sa tâche.

La peau de Loki était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, douche et souple, quoiqu'un peu fraîche. Après quelques tâtonnements, Tony prit vite du plaisir à masser ainsi le Dieu, qui, malgré ses paroles, n'avait pas tant de tensions que cela dans le dos. Le milliardaire profita du fait que Loki avait les yeux fermés pour détailler un peu plus son corps. C'était indéniable, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ni tunique ni armure pour se couvrir, qu'il avait des fesses d'enfer. Et des jambes longues, et une chute de rein magnifique, et des cheveux qui avaient l'air doux, et un visage maintenant apaisé par le massage, beau, presque serein. Une bouche qui n'était plus déformée par ses sourires fous, et qui révélait un sourire tendre. Des épaules fortes malgré une carrure longiligne, et des muscles dorsaux parfaits. Tout son corps paraissait imberbe ou presque.

A côté de lui, avec sa petite taille, son trou dans la poitrine, des poils bruns partout, des muscles forts et entretenus presque exagérément vu son âge, Tony eut un brusque complexe d'infériorité. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le contact et la proximité avec ce corps, plaisant, émoustillant. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en apercevoir, Tony bandait dangereusement dans son pantalon. Il poussa un gémissement pathétique quand Loki allongea un bras et vint caresser son aine, à quelques centimètres de l'objet du délit.

« Alors, ce n'était pas uniquement de la bravade, conclut Loki une drôle de lueur dans l'œil. »

Son sourire prédateur avait fait sa réapparition, et Tony eut un peu de mal à reconnaître cette fameuse lueur : du désir. Brut, purement sexuel. Le même désir qui lui embrasait les reins.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ils se retrouvèrent à échanger des baisers torrides, tout les deux nus et excités.

Comment un stupide gage graveleux avait-il pu tourner en partie de jambes en l'air. L'une des meilleures coucheries de sa vie de play-boy. C'était la question qui surgit inopinément dans son esprit quand il jouit, enfoui loin dans les chairs de son amant.

* * *

Il se réveilla avant Loki, et décida de faire un bref tour du propriétaire, après avoir fait un tour dans le propriétaire.

L'appartement était confortable, peu décoré mais avec sobriété et goût. Il trouva la cuisine, où il put se faire du café, tout en faisant attention d'en garder pour le réveil de Loki plus tard. Curieux maladif, dans le salon, il fouilla dans les livres, dans les tiroirs, majoritairement vide, jusqu'à trouver une pile d'articles de tabloïds, soigneusement rangée. Des articles relatant ses 'exploits' de soirée, où les paparazzi ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le photographier à moitié nu, ou complètement ivre, à la sortie de boîtes de nuit sélect' où il avait ses habitudes.

« Cela fait un petit moment que je fantasme sur ton corps, c'est vrai, dit Loki à l'entrée du salon une tasse fumante à la main. Merci pour le café. Et je dois dire que tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation. »

La lueur taquine dans les yeux verts du Dieu rassura Tony. C'était certes un peu étrange de garder des articles de tabloïd comme ça, mais certains (ne visons personne, hum) faisaient bien la collection des magazines play-boy. Pour sa défense, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté. Quand il avait eu _cette_ discussion absolument atroce avec Pepper sur l'objectivisation du corps de la femme et son impact sur les comportements humains. Qui pouvait deviner que derrière la douce et tendre Pepper, se cachait Virginia Potts, féministe engagée ?

« Mes propres fantasmes sont bien plus récents, répondit Tony en refermant le tiroir.

\- Je ne m'en plains pas. Si tu es prêt, je vais te ramener à la Tour Stark, avant que le SHIELD ne déploie l'artillerie lourde.

\- Déjà ? Demanda Tony avec une moue déçue. »

Loki eut l'air positivement ravi.

« Oui, déjà. Néanmoins, je pourrais te laisser de quoi me contacter, si d'aventure tu aurais d'autres gages tels que celui-ci à réaliser. »

Tony lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la tour Stark, alors qu'un conseil de guerre visant à le retrouver se tenait dans le salon. Un silence proprement stupéfait se fit, lorsque Loki roula la pelle du siècle à un Tony plus que consentant et enthousiaste. Puis le Dieu disparut.

« C'était génial ! S'exclama le milliardaire. On se refait une soirée fondue quand vous voulez les gars ! »


End file.
